Dawn Senju Life
Dawn Senju Life Dawn Senju (Yuate Senju) was created after the First Big Bang was formed. The biological daughter of Thanos, the Mad Titan and the niece of Dormannu. She lived in the Celestial Planes for thousand of years until she was exiled from her birthplace because she was deemed too dangerous and too powerful that she will destroy all existence. The Celestial Gods erased all of her memories of her real family and was sent to Earth so that she can control her immense powers. Many years later in 1883, she destroyed her first omniverse at age 900 before being convinced to the side of good. Then in 1987, she was discovered by Mrs. Stark while sleeping on the streets of New York, she was later adopted by the Starks and eventually became the antivillian/hero of any megaverses. She is the alleged goddaughter of Galactus.Because Galatctus is the devourer of planets, she is called he Goddess of Existence . It was later revealed that she was "born" as the offspring of Thanos and Death incarnate. The Watchers deemed her as the savior of the Outerverses or the downfall of infinite existences. Due to her tragic upbringing and the fact everyone is afraid of her led her to downward spiral of insanity and emotional abuse to her own mind. In her own words she said that "Her own parents thought she was a monster and a mistake" meaning that her own parents even though they created her into existence, they wanted her to fulfill her dark destiny - to become evil. She vowed to fight against her prophecy and become a fulltime hero. Even though she tried to be good, Dawn has trouble with keeping her emotions in check. For example, when she was being teased at by the other classmates because of her looks and her appearance when she used all of her almighty/all-powerful abilities at once in junior prom after she got dunked with chicken blood. Another example would be when she was in kindergarten and she lost control of her powers and emotions which resulted in billions of death and property damage. In Avengers: Age of Ultron, Dawn still has occurring visions (in the form of nightmares) on how it is her destiny to become evil and the omnipotent goddess of everything. It also been revealed in the end of the movie that she is in fact the daughter of Thanos (although it was never truly hinted on who are her biological grandmother or her real family were until Infinity War). Much like her comic book counterpart, Dawn from MCU has never had any real friends due to her unstable and villainous background (although she has imaginary friends to whom still resides in her mind-her unstable emotions are her imaginary friends). Due to this, Dawn ended up resenting everyone including her family, teammates, and even humankind itself to which the latter were the ones who caused a great shift in her personality because of the harassment and embarrassment she went through. In Endgame,however, although she still has occurring nightmares about her dark future, she still never loses hope of a better future with her adopted family. It also been revealed that she was experimented by HYDRA in order to fulfill their goals on global dominance. She was kidnapped by some HYDRA members and was later injected with tortuous experiments on her body to which led her to a downward spiral of evil and unstable tendencies along the way. She later managed to escape from the captivity and later vowed to put protect herself from danger.